Moon Shadow
| romaji_name = Tsukikage | gender = Male | relatives = Hikage (older brother) | organization = Lancers | school = Fuuma Duel School | tournament1 = Maiami Championship: * "Junior Youth" Class | tournament2 = Friendship Cup | result2 = Top 16 | anime_deck = Ninja/Ninjitsu Art | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Tsukikage is a Ninjitsu Duelist from the Fuma Clan and a participant in the "Junior Youth" class of the Maiami Championship in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He becomes one of the Lancers, a group made by Declan with the objective to fend off enemies invading the Standard Dimension. Design Appearance Tsukikage is accented by the color blue as opposed to Hikage's red. He has blue eyes and hair, which is held in a high ponytail. His scarf, which wraps around his face like a mask, and the details on his outfit, are blue as well. He dons a black ninja outfit, shoulder protectors and a headband with moon symbols, and carries a sword on his back. His right arm is covered by a sleeve as opposed to Hikage's left. Notably, Tsukikage is a left-handed Duelist. ing outfit.]] During his Duel against Shinji, Tsukikage wears a Turbo Dueling suit that bears resemblance in form to his ninja costume. He wears a predominantly black jumpsuit with a secondary grey trim and blue markings. The chest of his jumpsuit is grey. His scarf, which wraps around his face like a mask and the helmet is dark blue with yellow detail. Personality Tsukikage generally holds a serious and quiet demeanor, though he is not above being startled by the strangeness of the actions of other people around him. He is also faithfully loyal to his mission, due to the guidelines of the Fuuma clan, helping Selena no matter the cost, almost resulting in his own defeat at the hands of the Obelisk Force. As such he was incensed when Shinji Weber insulted his clan and the memory of his brother. Tsukikage is respectful to his opponents, but also honest in his own beliefs, which can cause some confrontation. Etymology His name can translate to "moon shadow". Tsukikage alludes to this when defending Selena and Shay, claiming that Hikage would fend off attackers with the brilliance of the sun, while Tsukikage would take care of defence and stall the enemy like the moon. Abilities Tsukikage is very athletic and is capable of making high jumps, speed runner and teleport. He's agile and quick enough to jump off his Duel Runner to take an Action Card and return to it almost immediately. His ninja skills include espionage, stealth, and infiltration. Biography Maiami Championship Tsukikage was first seen defeating Mieru Hochun in a One Turn Kill in the first round of the Maiami Championship. During the Battle Royal, he and his brother, Hikage, initially stayed in the Jungle Area. Declan hired him and Hikage to keep Selena safe from the Fusion Dimension in hopes that she would join their cause. With his brother, Tsukikage later saved Selena and Zuzu Boyle from the Obelisk Force by using a smoke screen to stop them. He remained with Selena and Zuzu in the Iceberg Area while Hikage returned to check on the Youth Team, and averted his eyes while they switched clothes so that Selena could meet with Shay and Zuzu could act as a distraction for the Obelisk Force. Tsukikage left once they'd split up. In the Volcano Area, Tsukikage and Hikage saved Shay from being captured by Sora. Tsukikage left Hikage to deal with Sora, taking the chance to lead Shay and Selena to safety. Three Obelisk Force members arrived and asked that Selena come with them, but Selena refused. Tsukikage stepped in to defend Shay and Selena and they began a 3-on-3 Duel against the Academy soldiers. He took the first turn, Normal Summon "Twilight Ninja - Shingetsu" and sets 3 cards. His "Ninjitsu Art" cards ("Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Extinguishing" reduced any effect damage of effect monster "Ancient Gear Hound Dog" and "Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Gathering Shadows", avoided attacks of "Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog" by paying half of his Life Points) protected Shay and Selena, reassuring Shay when asked that the damage he took was nothing compared to Shay's injuries. After Michio Mokota and Teppei Tairyobata were sealed into cards, Tsukikage was next to be taken down but was saved by Silvio from being sealed into one. Gong also stepped in and helped the group defeat the Obelisk Force. Afterwards, Declan arrived and congratulated the group, granting them the title of Lancers. Different Dimensions When Selena revealed to the group that she was from the Academy, Tsukikage defended her, as per the wishes of his client, and he watched the Duel between Yuya Sakaki and Declan. During the Duel, Tsukikage watched the conversation between Shay and Selena on the invasion of the Academy. After the Duel, Declan declared that the Tsukikage and the other Lancers would soon travel across Dimensions before returning to the stadium where Declan and Henrietta announced the cancellation of the Maiami Championship and revealed the Lancers' existence to the world. The next day, Declan announced his plan to go to the Synchro Dimension to seek allies, and that their Duel Disks were upgraded to let them travel across dimensions. When the Lancers arrived at the Synchro Dimension, they were split up. Tsukikage came to rescue Reira from Security, when Yuya, Selena, Silvio and their new ally Crow Hogan were captured. He briefly made eye contact with Selena before grabbing Reira and vanishing. Selena theorized that he was instructed by Declan to find Reira , which was confirmed when he, Reira, and Declan appeared to defend the Lancers when they were being investigated by the Executive Council. Tsukikage, Declan, and the Council watched the Duels between Yuya and Jack Atlas and the Duels between Crow and Gong. Tsukikage accompanied Declan when the latter picked up Reira from his room for his upcoming Duel with Shinji Weber in the Friendship Cup. He tried to go after Reira when he ran off, but Declan stopped him. Tsukikage listened in on Declan and Yuya's discussion on what to do with Reira. When Declan asked Tsukikage to take Reira's place in the tournament, he agreed and left. His participation in the tournament confused Melissa Claire, who mistook Reira as a ninja. Tsukikage took the first turn and swiftly started dealing damage steadily with his "Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Shuriken" by repeatedly grabbing Action Cards being applauded by the Tops audience for his innovative dueling. He used the effect three times until Shinji blocked him from getting another one, forcing him to end his turn. Tsukikage questioned Shinji's harsh comments about the Tops, leading him to believe that he had sided with the Tops and compared his role as a ninja to that of Security as a "good for nothing" bunch that merely bowed to his lord. Angered by Shinji's insult to the Fuuma clan and Hikage's sacrifice he bowed to punish his insolence. Tsukikage brought out his Twilight Ninja Shogun - Getsuga to reinforce his defenses and kept using "Hazy Shuriken" to reduce Shinji's life to 1000. In his next turn, Shinji manage to overpower his defensive formation and was seemingly about to win but Tsukikage found an Evasion Action Card, however he didn't use it and lost the duel intentionally, causing him to be sent to do forced labor in an underground facility. According to Declan Tsukikage's defeat was part of his plan. Deck Tsukikage uses a "Ninja"/"Ninjitsu Art" Deck. He uses many defensive cards to protect himself while slowly dealing damage. His playstyle makes extensive use of Action Cards, which he can easily grab with his Ninja abilities even during a Turbo Duel, constantly discarding them for the costs of his card effects. His trump card seems to be Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Shuriken, should the opponent be unable to prevent him from repeatedly paying its cost with Action Cards, he can potentially perform an OTK with it. He reinforces this strategy by using defensive tactics through Twilight Ninja Shogun - Getsuga and Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Toad in order to use "Hazy Shuriken" uninterrupted. Duels Trivia Tsukikage is only one of a handful of left-handed Duelists in the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, and the first such Duelist to be seen in ARC-V (notably, his brother Hikage is right-handed, underscoring the duality between the two). He is also the first major Yu-Gi-Oh! left-handed character who is not from Yliaster. Strangely, he uses his right-hand the most during Turbo Duels. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters